Operation: Yaoi, EJ Version!
by Chaotic Blades
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the GoY? What happened to the gods of het? Find out in this sequel to Chosen One, Jaden Yuki! E.J. now known as Jaden has his own adventure yeah, I know it sounds lame. Rivalshipping and who knows what else?


Okay

Okay! After weeks of doing nothing and barely even reviewing, I finally decided to start writing the sequel to Chosen One, Jaden Yuki! This story is about E.J. and Chazz, though from this point on E.J. will just be known as Jaden.

I don't own GX. If I did… yeah, don't wanna think about that.

-- Start Chapter! --

Jaden sighed blissfully as he snuggled deeper into Chazz's arms. All around them the portal between realities was rushing but all that mattered was being close in one another's arms. Which lead him to remember how they got together in the first place.

_-- Flashback --_

"_C'mon Jay, you should just tell him how you feel!" urged Jesse. The two were sitting at their normal spot on the roof, discussing the most awkward and few-worded subjects: Jaden's love life._

"_What's there to tell? I can't just go up to Chazz and say 'Hay, guess what? I love you, isn't that sweet?' and expect things to go well!" Jaden argued._

"_Well of course not! 'Isn't that sweet' is not exactly the best line to use in that situation!" Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Jesse tried a different tactic. "It's going to come out eventually, you told me that yourself! So why not tell him on your own terms? Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you. There's something there that you're not noticing because you're too busy worrying about if he'll accept your feelings! Something important!"_

"_I dunno Jess, I'm not sure if it's worth it…," Jaden trailed off. Jesse sighed in exasperation and decided it was time for the last resort. He grabbed Jaden's hand and pulled him along as he ran, ignoring the startled gasp. Soon they had found Chazz. He was talking to Alexis but quickly stopped when he saw who was approaching._

"_Hey, Chazz! Jaden's got something to tell ya!" Jesse announced with a grin._

"_D-do not!" the teen in question protested. All he got for his effort was a push- straight into Chazz's arms. He quickly scrambled off and, blushing, brushed down his clothes. Chazz raised an eyebrow._

"_What's this all about exactly?" he asked skeptically. He noted the blushing Jaden, the smirking Jesse, and the heart-eyed Alexis going into a yaoi-fangirl-spasm._

"_N-nothing, nothing at all! Absolutely nothing! See? See? See how nothing it is?" Chazz turned even more skeptical, watching Jaden as he danced around like a little kid trying to deny the existence of something very, very obvious._

"_Slacker, are you blushing?"_

_Jaden blushed even harder. "Oh no, no, no! Wh-why would I be blushing? I'm not blushing! See, no blush here, nuh uh, not at all!" The whole thing was rather ridiculous really, seeing as Jaden was proving the statement of his first year correct. You know, the one about Slifers being "Red Hot"? Yeah…._

"_If you're not blushing, then what's with the red face?" questioned Chazz._

"_R-red face?! I-it's not red at all!" Rudolf's nose would be put to shame with how red it was. "W-well, maybe a little! But I'm not blushing! No, no! I'm definitely not embarrassed either! Maybe I got sunburn! Yeah, I got sunburn!" He grinned at the brilliance of his excuse. Who could ever see through it? No one, that's who!_

"_Then why are you stuttering?"_

"_St-stuttering? I'm not stuttering!" Jaden stuttered, "I'm not stuttering at all! And-and-and… well, bye!" And off he ran, flaming red with a giggling Jesse in tow. Alexis turned to Chazz._

"_Well, it appears I was right. He _does_ share your feelings doesn't he?" Chazz nodded mutely, a rare smile coming to his face._

_-- Later that Day --_

"_Hey, Slacker," called Chazz as he strolled onto the roof. Jaden was sifting through his deck. He looked up for a moment before putting his head back down and looking through it more frantically._

"_So I guess Jesse lied to me, huh?" he said, knowing that that would get the others attention._

"_Wait, what?" Jaden said in confusion. He finally looked Chazz in the eye._

"_He told me that you had something you wanted to tell me in private. So, do you?"_

"_Something… to tell you?" he repeated softly. He wanted to tell him, he really did, but… let's face it, this is Jaden we're talking about! He's new to the whole romance thing!_

"_Yeah. Something important. So what was it you wanted to say?" Chazz asked. He walked closer until he was right beside Jaden. This of course invoked a blush._

"_Th-there's nothing that I can think of…," he lied. Chazz leaned in even closer than he already was and gave Jaden a gentle hug._

"_You know, it's okay to admit you like someone," Chazz stated, once again that smile coming to his face, "If anything I'm the one who should have trouble confessing that my feelings changed from the Queen of Obelisk Blue to a Slifer Slacker." Jaden gasped and froze._

"_Wh-wha?" he stuttered. Chazz leaned in closer, closer, closer…. Right before their lips touched he paused and purred, "So. What was it you wanted to tell me?"_

"_I, um," he said oh-so-helpfully. He was getting incredibly distracted by those lips so close to his own. "I…." He partially leaned in, then drew back quickly before any contact could be made. "You…."_

"_Yes…?" Jaden paused a moment longer before he couldn't stand it anymore. He decisively moved his lips towards the others, only to find Chazz a step ahead of him. First kiss and the start of a beautiful relationship._

_Meanwhile, in the background Jesse toasted a job well done (he had been spying the whole time!)_

_-- End Flashback --_

The light of the portal started to die down and blinking, Jaden discovered himself back home, in his boyfriend's arms where he belonged.

-- End Chapter --

Yes, short, I know. I'm not really sure where to go with this so any ideas would be **greatly appreciated**! All I know is who the villain'll be (and boy will it surprise you guys!)

R n' R folks!


End file.
